Harmony
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah tokoh utama cerita ini. Mereka Yin dan Yang -yang terpadu oleh tinta hitam. Keduanya menolak saling kenal karena sesuatu yang tak seharusnya bertemu. Kecuali..., Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 ** _Kau membuatku mengerti hidup ini_**

 ** _Kita terlahir bagai selembar kertas putih_**

 ** _Tinggal ku lukis dengan tinta pesan damai_**

 ** _Dan terwujud Harmoni..._**

 **.**

 **.**

Gema sepatu terdengar nyaring di penjuru ruangan berisi rak-rak buku, sepi kunjungan siswa, kecuali penghuni setia yang selalu duduk di sudut dengan jendela kaca besar di sebelah. Lembar demi lembar menemani ketekunannya membaca. Hingga dia tahu, suara gema sepatu itu menandakan waktu sendirinya harus tersita dahulu. Tidak bisa menolak. Bagai kebiasaan lain dalam hidup monotonnya.

"Yo!" seru si pemilik gema sepatu, mendudukkan diri tepat di depannya. Akan selalu menatap lekat dia barulah si pemilik gema sepatu memalingkan wajah memandang lapangan basket yang dapat terlihat dari balik kaca. Siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan basket mengadakan latihan lagi hari ini, dua minggu ini mereka latihan setiap hari untuk menghadapi pertandingan.

Si pemilik gema sepatu menatap berbinar laki-laki bertubuh atletis tengah men- _dribble_ bola, kedua lesung pipi yang dalam tampak saat dia memasukkan bola ke ranjang dengan sangat mulus. Dihadiahi teriakan memekakkan telinga dari pada gadis.

"Apa kau tahu Bum, terkadang aku berpikir Siwon _hyung_ bermain basket sendiri dan aku adalah penonton satu-satunya. Siwon _hyung_ tersenyum hanya padaku. Melihat hanya padaku." gumamnya. Tidak melepas pancaran bahagia dari wajah terbilang manis itu.

"Kau terdengar menyedihkan."

Si pemilik gema sepatu terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban teman istirahatnya —bisa dikatakan begitu mengingat mereka hanya akan benar-benar berinteraksi saat bel istirahat berbunyi atau berinteraksi karena si pemilik suara gema sepatu yang mengusik ketenangan Bum— Kim Kibum.

Atensi si pemilik gema sepatu terarah pada Kibum, tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang akan membuat dia lebih menyedihkan. Sering berandai tidak bagus, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki aneh seperti dirinya bisa menggantikan peran Yoona —gadis primadona sekolah— memberi handuk kepada Siwon.

"Kita sekelompok. Kapan mulai dikerjakan?" alih si pemilik gema sepatu.

Kibum menutup buku. Menurut pandangannya, makhluk manis di depannya lebih menarik dari apa pun. Terlebih sudah waktunya mata selelehan karamel itu hanya tertuju padanya.

"Terserah."

"Tidak mungkin terserah. Kau bekerja di toko bunga seusai pulang sekolah. Malam harinya kau merawat ibumu. Tengah malamnya..." si pemilik gema sepatu mengulum senyum nakal, "kau bekerja di bar. Apa kau punya waktu tuan Kim?" bernada _sing a song_ menyampaikan lengkap jadwal Kibum yang tak mungkin dia tidak tahu.

Dagu bertumpu pada jari-jari yang saling dia tautkan, Kibum balas menatap nakal teman istirahatnya itu, "Apa tuan Cho bisa mengesampingkan kegiatannya?"

"Hehehehehehe..." Kyuhyun namanya, menyengir aneh. Menaikkan kedua kaki ke atas meja sebagaimana kebiasaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Bersandar dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang, "entahlah, tuan Kim. Aku hanya kasihan melihat Donghae. Dia yang bertanya, jadi aku menyampaikan saja." Mata selelehan karamel yang dia miliki tertutupi kelopak indah, menampilkan bulu mata lentik yang indah dipandang.

Kibum tidak membalas, bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergumam tak menentu. Lingkaran hitam yang jelas di bawah mata indahnya menegaskan bagaimana ia tidur setiap harinya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kibum. Hanya berbeda arti.

 **[~KiHyun~]**

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah waktunya bel pintu berdering menandakan pembeli spesial Kibum setiap hari telah datang. Kibum sengaja merangkai bunga berbeda untuk si pembeli spesial.

"Kau menunggunya lagi, eoh." Kibum mempunyai teman senasib yang bekerja di toko bunga, namanya Yoochun. Laki-laki berwajah menarik dengan pesona yang tak bisa terpatahkan. Juga memiliki kejahilan menggoda Kibum, "kau menolak permintaan pembeli lain, kecuali si laki-laki manis. Ah, dia memang manis." Tanggapan senyum kecil mungkin bisa membuat Yoochun diam sendiri. Seribu kali pun Yoochun berkata orang yang di tunggu Kibum itu manis, dia tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengganggu privasi Kibum.

Yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Baik Kibum maupun Yoochun membungkuk hormat. "Hey, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sudah menunggumu." Merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin, Yoochun menyambut Kyuhyun —yang bagi Kibum adalah si pemilik gema sepatu— sehangat biasanya.

Rambut coklat eboni Kyuhyun melambai terkena kipas angin di toko bunga, tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan Yoochun yang tiada habisnya. "Nde. Terima kasih sudah menunggu ku." Kyuhyun melirik ke tempat Kibum berdiri. Akhirnya mendapat senyum menawan dari teman istirahatnya itu.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkannya. Anda bisa langsung mengambilnya." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Mengikuti langkah kaki Kibum ke tempat meja pembayaran.

Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun mengambil kartu nama yang tersedia, menorehkan beberapa kata singkat untuk si penerima bunga. "Silahkan." Kibum menjulurkan plastik berisi rangkaian bunganya.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa ada percakapan lainnya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan toko dan tidak lupa pamit pada Yoochun yang membalasnya dengan godaan ringan. Tubuh ringan Kyuhyun hilang di balik pintu toko yang transparan, memperlihatkan tingkah laki-laki manis itu menghirup bunga sambil tersenyum lebar. Saat-saat yang ditunggu Kibum di balik mejanya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang membuat senyum lebar di wajah si es. Oh... dunia. Jika saja bibir seksi ku ini tidak pandai menjerat si manis Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan tahu ternyata mereka satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Sungguh kejam dunia yang membuat mereka bagai orang asing. Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Oh... ada apa dengan cinta? Sungguh sakit...!" Kibum berdecak malas. Penyakit melankolis Yoochun bangkit lagi. Dia tidak tahan terhadap orang-orang bersikap seperti cacing kepanasan tapi, sudah dua tahun dia merasakannya. Lagipula, Kibum tidak pernah membayangkan jika saja Yoochun tidak termasuk orang dalam daftar hidupnya. Dia tidak punya hiburan lain.

 **[~KiHyun~]**

Meski Kibum sadar ruang VIP tidak pantas buat orang-orang menengah ke bawah. Fasilitas terbaik adalah yang paling pantas buat ibu dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki di dunia. Orang berharga yang mendapat seluruh kasih sayang Kibum. Tidak peduli dengan begitu ia harus bekerja lebih keras, bahkan tidak pandang harga dan martabatnya lagi. Mendapat beasiswa karena kecerdasan sudah patut Kibum syukuri dalam hidupnya.

"Aaaa..." saatnya Kibum melepas topeng es yang melekat pada dirinya. Di hadapan wanita paruh baya yang berjasa telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik di balik gurat lelah di wajahnya.

Kim Taerin membuka mulut sesuai arahan yang lucu dari Kibum. Anak semata wayangnya itu mengayun-ayun sendok berisi bubur sebelum akhirnya menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Hiburan tersendiri bagi Taerin. Sosok ibu itu tidak hentinya berterima kasih pada Tuhan telah menjadikan Kibum anak yang baik. Sebaliknya, ia sering kali bersedih mengingat hanya menjadi beban pada Kibum. Harusnya ia yang bekerja dan menghidupi keluarga kecil mereka setelah suami tercintanya memilih menghadap Tuhan terlebih dahulu.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana hari ini? Apa jarum suntiknya sangat sakit?" meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis, Kibum menggenggam tangan Taerin erat. Mengusap-usap tangan halus yang selalu memberi kehangatan padanya.

Taerin menggeleng, menampilkan senyum lebar yang selalu dituntut Kibum. Anak tampannya itu berkata dengan sebuah senyuman, Taerin menghilangkan semua penat yang dia miliki. Klise sekali.

"Jarum yang lebih besar lagi pun tidak bisa memberi rasa sakit pada _Eomma_. Ck! Apa kau tidak tahu _Eomma_ mu ini." Taerin tertawa renyah kepada Kibum.

Kibum melirik arloji yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya, tidak terasa satu jam lagi dia harus ke bar. Ada perasaan bersalah setiap meninggalkan ibu nya di rumah sakit sendiri. Tetapi, Kibum punya tanggung jawab lain.

"Pergilah. _Eomma_ heran, kau selalu saja ragu meninggalkan _Eomma_. _Eomma_ sudah biasa di sini. _Eomma_ juga sangat senang kau bisa mengunjungi _Eomma_ di tengah kesibukanmu. Hah... seandainya penyakit ini tidak..."

" _Eomma_." Nada suara Kibum berubah datar. Dia paling tidak senang mendengar Taerin mulai menyalahi diri sendiri. Penyakit kanker darah yang Taerin derita mengharuskan wanita paruh baya itu tinggal di rumah sakit. Jika di rumah, Kibum tidak yakin kondisi _Eomma_ nya bisa membaik. Setidaknya di sini ada perawat yang selalu sedia menjaga Taerin. Kibum yakin, penyakit Taerin merupakan pemberian dari Tuhan. Terdengar tidak adil memang, di tengah krisis keuangan keluarganya, ayah Kibum meninggal lalu Taerin sendiri diderita sakit. Kibum hanya mengambil sisi positifnya. Dengan begini dia bisa lebih bersikap dewasa. Bisa membayar kasih sayang yang Taerin berikan sejak kecil.

Namun, Kibum tidak bisa mengindahkan perasaan bersalah telah melakukan hal yang tak pantas untuk membayar kasih sayang itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Kibum mengecup pipi Taerin. Pamit pergi dari ruangan itu, "Aku pergi, _Eomma_." Taerin tersenyum. Menangkup pipi Kibum dan mencium hangat dahi anaknya.

"Nde. Hati-hati di jalan. Juga, jaga diri baik-baik, Kibum-ah." —ah, bagaimana mungkin Kibum sanggup mengiyakan ucapan Taerin sedangkan ia pergi bukan untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Aku akan hati-hati di jalan _Eomma_ , aku sudah besar." Canda Kibum.

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup bersamaan hilangnya sosok Kibum di sana. Taerin berbaring. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang polos. Taerin lupa rasanya berada di bawah hamparan langit biru. Tapi, ini lebih nyaman dari segalanya. Melihat Kibum menjadi laki-laki bertanggung jawab. Terkadang Taerin merasa Tuhan harusnya cepat mengambil nyawanya. Taerin tidak mau lebih egois dari ini. Menolak segala perbuatan Kibum padanya pun, bukan jalan terbaik. Taerin yakin, Kibum sangat menyayanginya. Hingga akan marah mendengar ia berkeluh kesah.

 **[~KiHyun~]**

Kibum menyempatkan diri melihat dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Pengunjung ruang rawat di sebelah ruangan _Eomma_ nya tidak pernah menutup pintu dengan baik. Tidak ada yang membedakan ruang rawat VIP, sama-sama putih polos yang membosankan. Kecuali pada ruangan ini, pot bunga di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur di hiasi oleh bunga yang berbeda setiap harinya, bunga yang sangat di kenali Kibum. Tentu saja, bukankah dia yang membuat rangkaian indah itu.

Sayup-sayup Kibum mendengar suara baritone tengah membacakan sebuah cerita dari buku yang dia pegang. Pemilik suara itu fokus membaca, sampai dia tidak menyadari Kibum mengintip —yang tepat berhadapan posisi dari tempatnya duduk.

Alat-alat besar dan rumit terpasang apik di tubuh lemah seorang pria di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Alat pendeteksi jantung memperlihatkan grafik naik-turun beraturan pada layarnya.

Kibum belum pernah melihat mata laki-laki yang terbaring itu terbuka. Mungkin, begitupun dengan si pemilik suara baritone yang telah menungguinya.

Gantian Kibum yang tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan si pemilik suara baritone mengarah padanya. Kibum terlalu larut dalam pesona yang menguar darinya.

"Ehem." Dehem si pemilik suara baritone menyadarkan Kibum.

"Ah, maaf Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Kibum membungkuk kecil. Segera berlalu dari depan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata lainnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Menutup buku cerita yang ditandai halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Sebentar lagi dia ada janji dengan Changmin. Baru saja Changmin mendapat sumber bagus buat mereka. Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot mencari "barang" itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Dia tidak boleh terpikir dunia lainnya di hadapan sang _hyung_ terkasih. _Hyung_ kandung yang selalu membela dirinya di depan sang _appa_. Sekarang terbaring lemah dalam jangka waktu yang lama di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun tidak punya gambaran kapan Jongsoo — _hyung_ terkasihnya membuka mata. Cukup dia memberi apa yang bisa dia berikan.

Perhatian dan segala bentuk kasih sayang yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan dari _appa_ tunggal yang menghidupi mereka.

Anggap saja bayaran Kyuhyun buat pengorbanan Jongsoo. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari badan truk yang melintas kencang.

Tidak mudah mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

Kyuhyun menyeka genangan air mata yang ingin jatuh. Dadanya sangat sakit. Kyuhyun tidak konsen lagi berpikir, ia membutuhkan "barang" itu segera.

"Sial..." desisnya.

Lagi, ia memikirkan benda laknat yang menjadi sumber kecelakaan itu. Di mana pikiran melayang-layangnya membawa musibah sendiri bagi _hyung-_ nya.

" _Mianhae_ , Jongsoo _hyung_." —tetapi, benda laknat itu pula tidak dapat berpisah dari kehidupan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Jangan lupa untuk memberi review. Anggap hadiah untuk FF abal-abal Dik (y)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Dentuman musik keras mengalun menyebarkan surga dunia bagi puluhan manusia yang tanpa malu bergerak lincah mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh dan tangan-tangan nakal yang saling menggerayangi. Tertawa-tawa dalam ketidaksadaran. Dunia malam yang sangat nikmat dengan berbagai aroma minuman keras.

Musik itu tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi, sampai manusia-manusia di sana kehabisan oksigen dan membutuhkan dunia nyata penuh konflik milik mereka.

Dua kancing teratas terbuka, kemeja hitam melekat pas di tubuhnya. Kibum duduk di sofa kebesarannya yang menjadi tempat khusus disediakan pemilik bar. Menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Wajah tampan terkesan dingin. Aroma maskulin yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapa saja.

Gelas berbentuk kerucut terbalik berisi cairan merah disesap Kibum dalam. Menjilat bibir bawahnya sebagai awal pertunjukan panas dari Bryan —nama panggilannya di bar itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Bryan. Semua wanita dan laki-laki yang sering mengunjungi bar itu kenal betul peranan Bryan —yang membuat bar minimalis itu menjadi sangat terkenal.

Hanya melihat pesonanya saja sudah bisa membuat khayalan indah. Beruntung bagi mereka yang berdompet tebal. Memiliki Bryan untuk semalam atau dua malam bisa mereka rasakan.

"Bryan?" Kibum menengadah. Mengukir senyum miring pada laki-laki berwajah cantik yang menatapnya kagum. Tapi, tetap saja ada kilatan merendahkan dari tatapan laki-laki yang Kibum duga pelanggannya untuk malam ini. Stelan Armany mungkin bisa menggambarkan keuangan pelanggan barunya itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Kibum mengambil alih, berdiri dan memberi kecupan singkat pada punggung tangan sang laki-laki berwajah cantik. Kibum sudah menghafal sifat-sifat pemesannya, terlebih rata-rata dari kalangan atas. Tipe yang hanya memanggil namanya tanpa respon, sifat angkuh dan sombong.

Memulai dan memberi sentuhan romantis di awal adalah cara terbaik.

"Santun sekali."

Kibum berdiri tegak, memperhatikan lebih detail gaya berpakaian sampai cara berbicara lelaki di depannya. Jam perak dan kalung berbandul emas yang memiliki merek sama, tatanan rambut panjang, mata tajam, dan nada suara yang terkesan ketus. Rupanya Kibum sedang berhadapan dengan pengusaha muda yang menjadikan segala aksesoris perak dan emas sebagai pengharum namanya.

"Tuan Kim Heechul, selamat datang."

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu terlihat terkejut, tapi, ia segera meredam emosinya dengan berdecih kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka seterkenal itu."

"Anda sangat menawan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengetahuinya."

Heechul bersemu ria. Dia tidak salah pilih datang ke bar ini. Kabar ada seorang pangeran mempesona bukan hanya bualan semata. Jujur saja, Heechul mengakui dia masuk ke dalam perangkap laki-laki muda bernama Bryan.

Kibum tahu Heechul sudah luluh, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Satu hal yang penting, pengusaha muda yang sombong dan angkuh pasti teramat menyukai ketika orang lain mengenal dirinya.

"Baiklah, Bryan. Kau ingin ikut denganku malam ini?" sepertinya bukan pertanyaan, melainkan paksaan dengan seringai nakal dari bibir Heechul.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Heechul, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menghirup aroma tubuh Heechul dari lipatan leher jenjangnya. "Tentu saja, Chullie-ah..." sedikit mendesah, memberi terpaan napas hangat ke kulit terawat Heechul. Menghasilkan sengatan memabukkan bagi Heechul.

"Kau nakal, Bum."

Kibum dan Heechul berjalan meninggalkan bar. Menciptakan tatapan iri dari pengagum Kibum. Rasanya sangat cepat Kibum dipesan, mereka masih ingin tontonan gratis dari pangeran bar itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung saja memakai _barang_ yang baru dia dapat. Sudah dua hari dia absen, tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan benda laknat itu.

BRUKKK

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk. Changmin di belakang yang mengejar kegilaan Kyuhyun dengan sigap membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kyu, kau tidak apa?"

"Bryan, _are you okay_?"

Kibum mengalihkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun yang sekarang bertopang pada tubuh Changmin. Senyum aneh yang Kyuhyun torehkan. Tangannya yang melingkar di leher Changmin dan mulai bergerak mengikuti ritme musik. Tidak ingat dia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Ya." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG SEMUA!" teriak Kyuhyun kuat. Efek benda laknat yang membawanya pada hamparan bunga berwarna pelangi. Orang-orang tersenyum cerah padanya. Dia menari bebas di antara bunga-bunga.

Benda yang bisa menyebabkan lupa daratan. Lupa akan masalah dunia. Serta efek yang membuat Kyuhyun membayangkan sang _appa_ berpakaian badut. Bahkan, baru saja Kyuhyun melihat Kibum bersama malaikat pencabut nyawa di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun bingung, apa Kibum sekarang mempunyai kontrak dengan makhluk gaib itu.

Hah... Kyuhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia sudah senang dengan bunga-bunga pelanginya. Bunga-bunga indah persis dengan yang dibuat Kibum.

 **[~KiHyun~]**

"Eum... Kibum..." Kibum menengadah saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya ragu-ragu. Orang itu Kibum kenali sebagai teman satu kelasnya yang bernama Donghae. Tidak menyahut, Kibum melempar tatapan bertanya. Donghae terlihat gugup, Kibum rasa ia bingung berbicara padanya. Kibum jarang berinteraksi. Kibum memang sengaja menjaga jarak, ia tidak terlalu suka berbaur.

"Ya?" akhirnya Kibum memutuskan mengeluarkan suara berharganya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tentang Donghae semalam, teman satu kelompok mereka.

"Itu... Kyuhyun tidak datang. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan kita mengerjakan tugas matematika? Atau, kau dan Kyuhyun sudah mengerjakannya?" ekor mata Donghae bergerak liar, paling anti melihat langsung wajah datar Kibum yang entah mengapa mengintimidasinya. Seakan ia berbicara kepada seorang _Hwangtaeja_.

Kibum paham maksud Donghae. Jarang bersosialisasi bukan berarti Kibum tidak mengerti sifat-sifat teman satu kelasnya. Ia merupakan siswa terpintar seantero SM High School. Berandal seperti itu, Kyuhyun termasuk murid yang dikirim untuk mengikuti setiap olimpiade matematika dan hasilnya, ia selalu masuk tiga besar.

Tugas mengerjakan 100 soal essay matematika bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun. _Seosangnim_ yang membagi kelompok mungkin sedang mabuk membuat mereka satu kelompok, dan orang yang beruntung di antara mereka adalah Donghae.

Jelas sekali Donghae bertanya seperti itu untuk mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri lolos mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Sayang sekali, Kibum bukan orang yang bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Belum."

Perasaan Donghae semakin kacau, merutuki mengapa Kyuhyun tidak datang hari ini. Lebih mudah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun meski sifat jahilnya kadang membuat kesal, daripada pangeran dari es kutub selatan. "Jadi, kapan kita mengerjakannya?" kalau saja yang dia hadapi itu Kyuhyun, Donghae dengan senang hati mengubah pertanyaannya menjadi, 'Kau dan Kibum bisa mengerjakannya kan?'

"Malam ini, di rumahmu."

" _MWO_?! Ke-kenapa di rumahku?" semua orang di dalam kelas melihat ke arah Donghae, bagaimana pemuda ahli menari itu tampak terkejut di depan Kibum yang sangat mereka segani. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Donghae jadi salah tingkah karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan nomor satu sampai 25. Selebihnya aku dan Kyuhyun."

"Ba-baiklah. Malam ini di rumahku jam delapan. Apa kau tahu di mana?" tanya Donghae hati-hati.

Kibum mengambil buku kecil tempat ia mencatat sesuatu hal penting, Donghae yang melihat gerak-gerik Kibum mengerti dan mulai membacakan alamat rumahnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia sakit hari ini." Ujar Donghae berharap Kibum membatalkan rencananya. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu nomor ponsel Kyuhyun ataupun tempat tinggalnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sama.

Tapi juga mempunyai perbedaan yang signifikan di mana Kyuhyun misterius soal latar belakangnya sementara Kibum misterius tentang kepribadiannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya." Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan saat istirahat. Kibum akan mulai menjalani kegiatan rutinnya. Pergi ke perpustakaan dan berkutat dengan buku-buku di sana.

Juga,

bebas memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mengatakannya? Apa mereka dekat?" Gumam Donghae yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Kibum menjauh.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
